<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grief by geodax (ambiguous_nights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975995">Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/geodax'>geodax (ambiguous_nights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/geodax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan wakes up to find Cody in tears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>He wakes to the sound of sobs struggling to be kept quiet. Obi-wan opens his eyes just enough to see Cody sitting on the edge of their bed, his shoulders shaking. His grief leaks into the Force despite his attempts to contain it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cody?” Obi-wan asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody raises his head. “It’s late,” he says, his voice deceptively steady. “Go back to bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan sits up, letting the blanket and its warmth fall from his shoulders. He moves to Cody’s side, letting their shoulders and legs touch. There is nothing else to offer, not now, not when the grief is so fresh Cody’s soul still bleeds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sits with Cody in the darkness of their quarters as silent sobs overtake him again. Clones knew how to cry silently, learned how to before they even knew how to speak. It is not the case anymore, not with Shaak looking after them, but that does not undo the damage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It does not free Cody of the fear of what will happen should he share his grief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan doesn’t know how many nights Cody has spent on the edge of the bed, his body shaking with tears even as he kept his breath steady. He doesn’t know how Cody grew up, never pressed for details that Cody was unwilling to share. He has tried, many times, to allow himself to open up to Cody and to give Cody the chance to return the openness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was always too much, and yet never enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aaron is dead,” Cody says. “His Jedi, too. Ambushed. They never saw it coming.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A breath. Another. Steady despite the tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m the last of my batch.” Cody’s voice cracks and he lets his head fall onto Obi-wan’s shoulder. “They’re all dead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan wraps his arms around Cody and pulls him close. Cody twists to return the hug, wrapping his arms around Obi-wan with all his strength.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re all dead,” he whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then the dam breaks. Tears pour down Cody’s face and stain Obi-wan’s sleep tunic. His grip grows tighter still, clinging to Obi-wan, to a living being, to one of the few people he loves that haven’t met their end.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-wan closes his eyes and holds him. He can offer nothing else but himself. There are no assurances, no apologies, no promises of survival.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can only hope it is enough.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone's curious, I named Cody's brother Aaron after the Mando'a word for guard, Aran. It's based on the popular headcannon that Cody's name is Kote, the Mando'a word for glory.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>